deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pit vs Akihiro
Description Kid Icarus vs The Dragon King's Son! Both are talkative boy heroes, challenged by the Underworld in order to protect what they love! Can Akihiro manage to beat the infamous angel captain? Interlude Wiz: When it comes to teenage boys, they would... likely be the last people you'd expect the world to depend on. Boomstick: But in this case, these arrogant young heroes have saved the world multiple times, mainly against underworld forces! Wiz: Such as Pit, guardian of the Goddess of Light. Boomstick: And Akihiro, son of the Dragon King that we just can't stop using. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Pit Wiz: Heroes. You'd always expect them to be big and strong, but Pit is an exception. Boomstick: He's the protector of the Goddess of Light, Palutena. Pit may be skinny, but he's no pushover! Wiz: After becoming Palutena's guardian, Pit was awarded with the golden bow. Also known as the Bow of Light or Goddess's bow, this is Pit's primary weapon. Boomstick: With it, Pit can shoot bright blue energy arrows! These don't do much damage, but it can wear an opponent out after a while! These arrows also cause an opponent to flinch! Wiz: But Pit isn't only an excellent archer. He's also a great swordsman. When pulling the golden bow in two, it becomes a double blade. Pit can slash up his opponents, and spin the bow so fast that it looks like there's some sort of fan in front of him! Boomstick: His main defence is the Guardian Orbitars! Theses Orbitars protect Pit all around, except above him and below him! They can't break at all, meaning they can withstand any attack! Also, any projectile that hits the Orbitars will be blasted back! Sadly, the Orbitars are limited, as they only last about 10 seconds... Still, I'd use these any day! Wiz: Pit… isn't exactly the best in flight... He can only flap his wings five times, limiting his jump ability. If he wants to fly more, he'll need the help of Palutena. Sadly, no outside help allowed, so Pit can't get the power of flight from the Goddess of Light. Still, jumping five times is better than jumping once, isn't it? Boomstick: That's not all he's got though. Items such as the Boulder Club really help Pit out. The Boulder Club is a powerful weapon that strikes an opponent with amazing power! If a strike is charged up, a tornado will shoot out of the club, hurting and lifting up an opponent! Wiz: Pit can also equip items along the way! The Back Shield is a floating shield that protects any attacks coming for Pit's backside! This means that nobody can Attack Pit by surprise! But, it lasts only a limited time. Boomstick: If you take away Pit's weapons though, he's extremely easy to beat. Remember, relying only on your weapons might just be your greatest flaw. Another flaw about Pit is that he's super cocky! He thinks he can beat anybody at anytime! Pit: Hey! Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. He's also very clueless. At any given time, he'll ask the Goddess of Light for help. Whether it be where he is, or who he's fighting, he'll need Palutena to figure it out. And, he was EASILY beaten by Link when Link was only using his Sword, Shield and Hookshot. To finish things of, his speed isn't too great, and his reflexes are even worse. None the less, Pit is an excellent angel hero. Pit: Sorry to keep you waiting! Akihiro Dragoscale Wiz: Earth, our planet, has been known to have many secrets. Whether it be a new species of animal or new type of element, people don't know about most of it. But, did you know, we also have Dragons? Deep underground is a kingdom like no other. The Dragon Kingdom. It weird though... It's underground yet you can see sky and sun. Maybe it's in its own dimention? We'll never know. Boomstick: Anyways, the Dragon King, or King Dragoscale, had two children. Akihiro Dragoscale and Rukia Dragoscale. Akihiro was soon cast away for unknown reasons. He ended up with foster parents. Rose foster parents had a child of their own, Akira. Akira was beaten, so when Akihiro was six, he ran away to his uncle's house, bringing along his newborn baby step sister. Now fifteen years old, Akihiro had begun to find out about his real self. A demon king by the name of Mephistopheles wanted to destroy everything to do with the Dragon Kingdom, Akihiro included. Wiz: Fearing this, his sister Rukia sent out to find Akihiro and rescue him. After a while of disbelief, Akihiro finally gave in. He set out to the Dragon Kingdom, and was reunited with his father. His father knew Akihiro had to train, so, Akihiro was gifted with the Ryū Ken, also known as the Dragon Sword. This sword strikes fear into almost all of its opponents, and you can see why. The hilt is blood red, with the blade looking like its make of fire. I think everyone would be scared of that thing. Akihiro has a load of abilities with his sword. Flame Wave has has Ryū Shoot a wave of burning hot energy. Flare Spin has Akihiro spin around, shooting giant orange shock waves out of his sword. This causes decent damage, and can be shot twice in a row. After two shots, Akihiro must wait ten seconds until he can shoot two more. Energy Twirl has Akihiro twirls around creating damaging energy waves around Akihiro, like aura. Boomstick: Slashing is not Ryū Ken's only ability. If it gets lost, Akihiro can simply call its name, and it will return back to its sheath, which is very useful. And that's STILL not its only use. Yelling "Dragon Beam" shoots a orange beam from the sword. But NO, this beam is NOT made of fire. It is simply energy. This beam can easily blast through things like metal. When at extremely low health, Akihiro will shoot the Super Dragon Beam. This beam is GIGANTIC, and can easily blast through multiple towers and buildings! This beam could kill anyone. This beam easily Akihiro's finishing move. Wiz: Akihiro is no normal 15 year old boy, if that wasn't already obvious. He has dropped onto a mountain from 30 high, and was still able to fight! He can survive extreme heats, as shown when he was super close from touching the lava at the bottom of a volcano! He also has great reflexes. Aquilary, a ferocious bird 17ft long, 18ft wide, can travel at the speed of light. Akihiro dodged several attacks from the bird, even managing to kill it, TWICE! Though he is meant to protect the dragon kingdom and its habitants, Akihiro can even defeat the toughest dragons of the kingdom. '' '''Boomstick: Though Akihiro isn't all good. Sure, he was able to keep fighting after falling feet-first onto a mountain, but he soon felt the pain and absolutely NEEDED crutches after it. When fighting the idiotic monster general, Gigantalus, Akihiro needed help finishing him off. Though the second time he fought Gigantalus, he monster general was killed in a matter of seconds. Though, in Gigantalus' defense, Akihiro WAS pissed about Gigantalus killing his soulmate. Akihiro can only unlock this great killing power if someone he loves dies though. In other words, Akihiro can not get burnt by anything. You can hurt him with a fire attack, but you can not set him on fire or give him a burn mark. ' Wiz: This guy is definitely NOT your average teenager. So, don't get in his way, and definitely do NOT get him angry. When mad, he has the rage of beast dragon. Akihiro: Well, this looks like fun! Fight! Akihiro: Dragon Beam! Akihiro shot a red beam at a tree, destroying it. Pit walked up behind Akihiro. Pit: Okay, evil doer! Prepare to meet your end! Akihiro turned around and faced Pit. Akihiro: Uh, okay... Nice to meet you, end. Pit: Sarcasm, huh? So far, you hardly seem tough! Akihiro: A weak kid like you beat me? You've got another thing coming! I'm Akihiro Dragoscale. Pit: I'm Pit, guardian of the Goddess of Light! One second! Pit stretched, then got into his fighting position. Akihiro: Done yet? Pit: Yep! Sorry to keep you waiting, Akihiro! Fighting time! Akihiro got into his fighting position. 'Fight!' Pit shot three shots at Akihiro from his golden bow. Akihiro rolled under the first two, then shot a Dragon Beam at the last one. The Dragon Beam blasted through the energy arrow, and headed towards Pit. Pit rolled out of the way of the arrow. Akihiro ran at Pit and slashed his sword. Pit: Stay back! Pit activated the Guardian Orbitars, protecting Pit from the strike. Akihiro continued wailing on Pit, but since the Guardian Orbitars were activated, it was hopeless. Akihiro slashed one more time when the Orbitars deactivated. Pit stood up, split his bow, and stopped the Dragon Sword. The two were in blade clash. Pit: Ha! You're nothing compared to the Underworld Army! Akihiro: You know of the underworld too? Impressive for a baby like you! Akihiro won the sword clash, pushing Pit backwards. Pit skidded backwards, but got back on his feet. Pit flew up to a tree. Pit: Palutena! Tell me something about this guy! What are his weaknesses?! Palutena: Sorry Pit, but I can't help you out. You're not getting the power of flight either. Pit: What?! But I need you for that! Plautena: You're on your own this time, Pit. Viridi: No help is coming from me! I wasn't gonna help no matter what, anyways... Pit took out his Boulder Club, swinging it in the air. Tornadoes were blasted at Akihiro. Akihiro dodged all of them, except one, that launched Akihiro into the air. Pit jumped out of the tree, then slashed the airborne Akihiro with his bow. Akihiro hit the ground, but got up right away. Akihiro: Sorry to keep you waiting! Pit: That's my line! The two exchanged blows, when the two met up for another blade clash. This time, Pit and Akihiro were pushing with all their might. The two glared at each other. Akihiro: Pit! Pit: Akihiro! Akihiro: PIT! Pit: AKIHIRO! Akihiro rolled out of the way, as Pit was winning the blade collision. Akihiro jumped behind Pit, but Pit equipped the Back Shield. Akihiro slashed all around Pit's backside, but it was useless. The Back Shield disappeared, and Pit used the Guardian Orbiters. Akihiro jumped over the Orbiters, and kicked Pit in the face. Pit hit the ground hard, then slowly got up. Akihiro stood behind Pit, and he slashed off Pit's wings. Akihiro: You're not getting the power of flight now, or ever again! Especially after this! Akihiro grabbed ahold of Pit's dark brown hair, holding him tightly as he held the Dragon Sword to the angel's throat. Pit struggled, clenching his teeth SHINK! The Dragoscale let out a long groan, letting go of Pit, dropping the angel before and taking slow steps backwards. He looked down to his chest, feeling around. Blood dripped around. Palutena's champion's golden blade was protruding from his chest, stabbed completely through. Akihiro took a knee, and then fell flat onto the front of his body. The blade stabbed further into his chest. Pit stood, dusting off his white tunic. Pit: Uhh... Lady Palutena!? Palutena: Yes, Pit? Pit: You'll listen to me now, right? Just... get me outta here, already! 'KO!' Conclusion Wiz: That wasn't honestly very close. While Pit was restricted, not having Palutena, and with Akihiro being slightly more mature... that still meant nothing in the end. Boomstick: With over 20 years of experience to his name, Pit severely passes Akihiro in that fact! Plus he has far more weaponry! The variety really gave him the edge. Wiz: Pit simply had too much for Akihiro to react to and counter, before the Dragoscale met his demise. His destructive capability far surpasses Akihiro's, as well. Boomstick: While both teens fought against the Underworld, in this battle, Akihiro just didn't have a chance in hell! Wiz: The winner is, Pit. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant